


Stars

by Starpatchy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future One Shot, Ignore this, More trash, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starpatchy/pseuds/Starpatchy
Summary: JJ and her new husband go star-gazing on their honeymoon. Future!One-shot! Hotch/JJ





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> more old writing from like 2010 sorry

JJ cuddled into the warmth of her new husband's side, adjusting so she could clearly see the shining stars above their heads. The warm night air glided over their bodies, rustling the trees surrounding them. The grass was soft under JJ's body, and she began to feel her eyelids become heavy.

"Don't fall asleep on me," he murmured softly beside her.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises," she giggled as he pulled her on top of his chest, a smile covering his face. "You picked a pretty comfy place. Romantic too."

Hotch leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his new wife's lips. "Oh, really? I wasn't even trying."

JJ swatted at him playfully, placing another kiss on his lips. "Shut up," she murmured.

She rolled off of him, curling into his side again as he wrapped a muscular arm around her. Her crystal blue eyes focused on the glittering stars. She could see the Big Dipper, clear in the darkened sky, and it's little twin underneath it. She could see Cancer, and Aries. She stared in awe at the bright sparkling dots, fascinated by their beauty.

"I never knew you loved stars so much," Hotch whispered.

"They're just so...so beautiful," she responded. "Just like you."

Hotch laughed lightly. "I'm not the beautiful one here. You are." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're gorgeous."

"You still think the scars are ugly, don't you?"

He suddenly became serious, clearing his throat. "They are ugly, Jay. They're nothing to be proud of."

The blonde placed a hand on his muscular chest, smiling up at him. "To you."

The Unit Chief stared at the stars for a moment, then looked down at his wife. "Do you know why I fell in love with you?"

JJ smirked, pressing a kiss to his jaw-line. "No. Why did you fall in love with me, Mr. Rules and Regulations?"

One side of his lips turned upward in a crooked smile at her comment. "You always know what to do in any situation, and you always put those you love before yourself. You're a hard worker, a great mother, caring, and easy on the eyes," he smirked, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

JJ grinned. "I love you."

Her new husband grinned back down at her. "I love you too."


End file.
